


We're broken people

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, crappy oneshot, i really should be doing homework, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: Josh held the broken boy in his arms.Because that's what broken people do for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on a bus...random
> 
> Oh and also....
> 
> THE HEAVYDIRTYSOUL VID IS OUT I REPEAT THE HEAVYDIRTYSOUL VIDEO IS OUT ASHDJKFL

No one knew. No one knew how damaged he really was. Well, everyone except Tyler. Sure, they knew he had anxiety and had dark days too, but it was far beyond that. It was much,much worse than that. But only Tyler understood. Beautiful, broken Tyler. The Tyler that could never love him back. 

Josh returned from his walk back to the hotel feeling a little better than he did earlier. Although, while he walked past the bridge he felt weak. He could just end it if he wanted to. Just swing his legs over the rail and let go. That's all there was to it. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he hastily moved past it. Nonetheless, when he got back he felt better.

Walking into the room, Josh saw that Tyler was not there. A bit of confusion struck him. He specifically remembered Tyler saying he was going to hang here. As soon as that crossed his mind he heard a gagging sound come from the fake wooden door of the bathroom.

Shit.

 

"Hey, Ty, is everything okay?"  
Silence.  
"I'm going to come in, okay?"

And there he was, kneeling over the toilet with his finger down his throat.  
Tyler turned around and faced Josh's concerned eyes with his own glassy and apolegetic ones.  
Josh seized the younger one in his arms silently. He was immediately taken by how light he was and his concern only grew. He laid the trembling brunette on the bed before laying beside him. Tyler latched onto Josh's chest whispering "I love you." Josh's breath hitched.  
"I love you too....."  
And he once again held his fellow damaged human in his arms.  
Because that's what broken people do for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeease leave a comment on how I can improve or what you thought. It would honestly mean the world to me. Stay Alive |-/


End file.
